Search
by Obed.Beltran.E
Summary: Arato Hisako has been eight years looking for something, after a visit to the Totsuki principal, she is closer than ever to find it. A bad translation of "Busqueda"


Neither Shokugeki no Souma nor any of its characters belong to me

Arato Hisako was walking along a commercial district, looking for the dining room "Yukihira", where, according to the principal of the Totsuki Academy, Nakiri Senzaemon, she might find the information that she was looking for.

And what was this information?, it was well known by the whole Totsuki that when the 92th generation was in the third year, the moment that all and nobody was waiting came, the 2nd place of 10 advisers, Yukihira Souma, challenge to the 1st place, Nakiri Erina to a Shokugeki. They all were waiting for a response from Erina, they believed that she would reject it, but it was not like that.

\- What are your terms and conditions, and what I'll win? - Souma scratched his chin while he was thinking, suddenly, he smiled and the people around him could notice steam going out of the commissures of his lips.

\- The topic will be free, just as the ingredients, we will present our best dish, if I win, you will give me the first position and you will take the second place, if I lose, I will resign from cooking, I never will cook again, and I will take you to a private meeting between you and … - He Smiled again - Saiba Joichiro.

Erina's eyes widened, Yukihira Souma, the chef of second class, knew her idol, and what was worse, he might prepare a meeting with him, she did not want to believe it, but the rules of the Shokugeki were absolute, he could not propose that, if he really could not do it.

Meanwhile, Souma smiled, releasing steam through the mouth, something that the students had considered their brand of seriousness, and of challenge. After a time the students gave him a nickname that rivaled that of his father, Yukihira Souma was called Indra, in honor of the Hindu god of war.

Long ago he had discovered that Erina admired his father, he keep it as a secret and asked those who knew it that they were not revealing it to Erina, it was the ace under Souma's sleeve, Erina could not refuse to be able to meet with Joichiro. And so it was, Erina accepted and the Shokugeki was performed, the result was shocking after seeing how much they both had worked, they were beginning to think that it would be a draw, but no one believed the result.

Yukihira Souma defeated the God's tongue and from that time remained in the top of Totsuki, graduated as the best of his generation, and then went back to his dining room, because a few days before the graduation Souma achievement another of its goals, he beat his father in a battle of cuisine, and him, gave Souma the position as owner of the dining room Yukihira.

Everyone knew that this would be the fate of Souma, if you were going to his dining room, you'd find him there, which was well known by the whole academy, what no one expected is what happened to Erina, after graduating, she disappeared from the world of cuisine.

Hisako had asked all the members of the elite 10 of her generation about Erina, 3rd place, Hayama Akira, replied that if she wanted to know, he was not the indicated to tell her.

4th place, Kurokiba Ryou, had said that she was still on the battlefield of the kitchen, seeking to reclaim what she had lost.

5th place, Nakiri Alice, with a playful smile she told her, "She is where she knows that they will not look for her".

6th place, Tadokoro Megumi smiled and told her, that she would have to keep looking for her.

7th place, Takumi Aldini had been the worst, laughed at her and said, "If you do not stop asking, you will never be capable of finding her".

After the fun of Aldini, Hisako withdrew ask others of his generation, she had graduated in 8th place, so if she did not know where Erina, it was impossible that others do so.

After the mockery of Aldini, Hisako declined to ask the others of her generation, she had graduated in 8th place, so if she did not know where Erina was, it was impossible that the others knew about her.

So her last option had been directly ask her grandfather, who surely would know where she is.

\- I have asked all those who were with us in the elite 10, at least those of our generation, and everyone seems to know where Erina-sama is, but no one wanted to tell me where she is - she was in front of the principal, driven to despair for knowing the whereabouts of her friend.

\- it does not seem, they know it, but they found Erina looking for something else, they do not say it to you since there is a condition which they joined, although I have to suppose that you did not ask to Souma - Hisako was confused.

\- Even Yukihira Souma? But he is in his dining room, his cuisine is isolated from the cuisine world, it is impossible for him to know where she is - Senzaemon laughed out loud, when he calmed down, he bring over to Hisako a small card with a direction and a name "Dining room Yukihira".

\- Although, I cannot say where she is, since I also am a part of this condition, they never said to me that I cannot give you a track, your search is almost over, there you will find the answer that nobody more could give to you - he smiled and moved back from the chair in which he was, leaving her alone with the card in her hands.

And now she was walking along the commercial district, where she supposed it would find the dining room Yukihira, sometimes she had received invitations of his acquaintances to give him a visit, but she had always refused, was already 8 years that it had not seen to Souma, and also to Erina.

When she finally found the dining room she was impressed, she expected it to be less extravagant, it was seen since a lot before arriving, it had 3 floors, of which only the second had large windows, in the signboard was where she found the most impressive thing for her, in a corner was the legend "For Everyone and Gourmet". So her assumptions were incorrect, Yukihira Souma had continued cooking according to his position, it was the restaurant of a first place of the elite 10, after taking note of the facade, she came in to the dining room to find wooden tables and many people, happily eating and tasting of the dishes that Souma was preparing, a young man dressed in a black t-shirt like the one that Souma used to dress and an apron took her to a table where she waits for the menu, which did not come.

Instead a girl of about 7 or 8 years old approached her, it was pretty cute in the eyes of Hisako, red hair and golden eyes, hair to the shoulders, gathered in a small ponytail, without hesitating for a second, the daughter of Souma.

Hisako initially thought that she would take her order, but on the contrary, the girl made to her a comment that would sound weird for any person foreign to Totsuki.

\- Daddy says he wants you as a judge in a… Shogumegi? - The girl tilted his head and turn around to look toward some curtains, which undoubtedly were covering the kitchen and kept the suspense of the preparation of the dish, something rare for the personality of Souma, Hisako thought.

\- Do not you mean Shokugeki? - she him smiled at the girl and this one agreed hard with the head, taking her hand and led her to the central seat at the bar, just behind the curtains that covered the kitchen.

\- Wow, again we have someone new as judge - Hisako listened to the comments of the people behind her.

\- How lucky to being able to eat the special dishes of Souma -

-Not only that, it is rare that their children are judges also, that only happens when friends of Souma-chan come to eat - people laughed as they waited that the dishes were ready, behind the curtain, Hisako only could hear the normal sound of a kitchen, at that moment she noticed that on one side she had another child, it was smaller than the other about 2 years , with red hair, same as Souma, but his eyes were more a combination between purple and golden, a color that Hisako had never seen, he was playing moving the feet in the chair, the attitude of any child, he was smiling waiting for the food from his parents.

And she suddenly hear it, the sound of dishes hitting the bar, there were 6 of them, 2 for each one, the normal thing for a Shokugeki, but they both look identical, so she decided to ask something to the smaller child.

\- What is the plate that your dad cooked? - She smiled and the child looked at her as if that question was very rare, but he replied the smile and very happily replied.

\- The dish that dad cooked is the one that has blue borders, the dish that mommy cooked is the one that has red borders - he was playing with the silverware waiting to his father to give them the order.

\- Do you love very much your mom, right? - Hisako wanted to know who she was, although the signs were placed around her like lights in a runway.

\- More to mommy than to daddy! - The child shouted loudly, and behind the curtain they hear the voice of Souma.

\- That hurts Hisao, Daddy loves you very much too - the girl on the other side also said something.

\- I love the two of you equally - they hear sighs into the kitchen and the response of Souma.

-Thank you Megu, mommy and daddy will buy you an ice cream on the weekend, however, I believe that we have made wait very much for our guest - Hisako was sure, Souma knew that she was there, he only was bothering her, then she look to the dish that was in front of her, it was a simple omurice, nothing from the other world, nor to Souma or his wife - It's done -

The children broke the omurice and then Hisako noted that it was not a simple omurice, it was the Curry Risotto Omurice that Souma had prepared for Autumn Election, when she started eating, she sense it, the warmth of the food, the love for his family, the search for the infinite, the essence of that who is on top of the kitchen, she could not avoid to feel that she was melting for the power of the aroma and of the flavor that the meal was giving to her, when she recover the reason, the children had begun with the dish of their mother, she also did it, and noticed practically the same, the same sensation and flavor of the dish that Souma made, but simultaneously more refined and worthy, she could not describe it in words, it was the same, but simultaneously so differently from the one that Souma had prepared.

And the children gave their verdict.

\- Daddy's omurice taste so much better - Hisao shouted and they could listen to the laughs of all those who were in the dining room, meanwhile, Megu was quieter.

\- I like more the dish that Mommy made - Hisako could notice in the voice of the girl that she was happy with the food from their parents, and that for her the mom's cooking was the best of all.

\- I have to be fair, the food of Yukihira is better - but then she noticed her mistake - pardon, Souma food is better, for a very little, but better - she listen to the Souma laugh from the other side of the curtains, she continued waiting for something more, but she only listened as Souma was calling a pair of waiters and he told them that they will lift the curtains, that they are no longer needed down, this last seemed strange to Hisako, for Souma to go into hiding until the day that she will come to eat at their restaurant, but then he realized that it was not hiding, when the waiters raised the curtains that were covering the kitchen she started crying, she had never felt so dumb and she had never thought that it would be so easy, when the curtains rose, standing next to Souma was her.

Nakiri Erina.

Even Souma was impressed that Hisako was starting crying, but he smiled when his daughter approached her and asked.

\- One-Chan, why are you crying? - Hisako looked at the girl and smiled.

\- It's nothing cutie, what's your name? - While she dried out the tears the girl replied.

\- Yukihira Megu - She smiled and turned to see his mother, she always said that she had to say her full name, Erina smiled at her daughter and went out of the kitchen, she stood next to Hisako and gave her a hug.

\- What's wrong Hisako? Why are you crying? - Hisako mourns again when she feels the embrace of Erina.

\- The fact is that I, I spend so much time looking for you, and no one wanted to say where you were, even Takumi Aldini laughed at me for not being able to find you, and you were here, cooking for the normal people, with Yukihira Souma - she clung to Erina and she could not but smile, as Souma behind the bar, who shrank of his shoulders.

\- They are not normal people, they are our customers, also, there is nothing wrong with working in the dining room of my family - and then Hisako reacted to many things and began to stutter.

\- N-Nakiri Erina, H-H-has two Chi-Children And W-Works in the dining room of his F-Family, which is the same as Yu-Yu-YUKIHIRA SOUMA! - she release Erina's arms and turned to see the redhead behind the bar, but Erina calm his anger, putting a hand on her shoulder, when Hisako saw, she regretted for a second, because she see disappointment in the eyes of Erina.

\- Actually my name is Yukihira Erina, please Hisako, do not yell at my husband - Hisako ducked her head and listen as Souma said it was almost closing time, the children went up the stairs and Erina and Souma began to say goodbye to their customers, as they did all the days, Hisako only could be sitting staring at the ground.

Erina and Souma cleaned the dining room and then they took Hisako to the third floor, passing through the second, she could notice that there were 2 persons, who were seeming to be waiters, placing tables and chairs, restaurant Gourmet the Yukihira.

It had happened like half an hour in which Erina and Souma explained the current situation to Hisako.

They had been married after graduating, one of the things that almost no one knew is that Erina and Souma get engaged shortly after his Shokugeki since Erina was looking for defeating Souma, unintentionally, they fell in love and being a couple, at the end of the school, Erina followed her boyfriend to his house and dining room, where they lived together throughout that time, with sporadic Joichiro arrivals, which when Erina knew, was the father of Souma, she could not believe it and thought that they were playing with her, at some point, she asked her divorce to Souma, who had no more to show her his birth registration and photos from when he was little.

Eventually had children, Souma commented that the Erina's cravings had been quite rare, to which she replied that they were outrageously rare, in more than one occasion she had asked to eat the strange squid recipes with butter of peanut or jam that Souma was preparing, the biggest shame that she was feeling are, that in fact, they had seemed delicious to her.

Hisao and Megu were quite unrelated to the situation that they parents were in, as two of the best-known chefs of the world, that during the night they wore a gourmet restaurant on the second floor of their house, in which, to her amazement, people went only by reservation, so they only needed one or two waiters, and the help of some chefs to make things faster, what most impressed to Hisako, is that all the 10 Elite of his generation, except her, had at least once, cooked in the restaurant with them, and Tadokoro was left to work with them, according to Erina, she had the special and warm point that used to be absent from the kitchen of Souma and her.

When asked about the special condition that had kept her marriage and hidden location, the answer came from Souma.

\- We not wanted they to not let us live our life, Totsuki can be very demanding if you're talented, we wanted to live relatively quiet, the condition that we put was that nobody will be informed about the whereabouts of Erina or our marriage until all the chefs of our generation had come at least once to eat in the common room, and as long as that condition was not met, we would not accept any proposal from Totsuki, much less attend to people who come looking for us to ask for attend to special events holdings and those things –

\- That is why everyone knew where you were and never say anything - Hisako cover her face with her hands, the humiliation she had received from Takumi Aldini was actually justified.

\- The Truth is that you were the last one to visit us - Erina smiled as she say that to Hisako.

\- Now we will have more work, I am considering accepting the proposal of Kurokiba to work here - Souma scratched his head.

\- Are you Crazy!?, Do you really want to have the mad dog Kurokiba in our kitchen? He will end up taking the restaurant - Erina scolding Souma and he only smiled, until he answered.

\- I did not say that I will accept it, we just need one more chef, it should be enough, do not have to necessarily be Kurokiba – he smiled and Hisako can look to Indra, and he was looking at her.

\- All right, I'll think about it, but first I have to process all of this - she sighs and smiled at them both.

At that moment they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and suddenly Tadokoro Megumi appeared in her uniform of Yukihira chef, she was surprised and smiled at Hisako.

\- It's been some time, I expect to see you here more early, Hisako-chan - Hisako just smiled and nodded, and then Megumi turned and spoke whit a worried voice.

\- Souma-Kun, Erina-chan, a messenger of Totsuki leaves this - she gives them an envelope to each of them, Souma laughed and Erina sigh.

\- My grandfather told you to come here, right? - Hisako nodded when Erina asked - It took so long to reach us, and just gives us a week to prepare, I do not know what he is thinking - Souma continued to smile while he is reading the contents of the envelope.

\- What happens? what is that? - Tadokoro asked intrigued, Souma entered his Indra mode and answered very seriously.

\- Totsuki wants us to assist the hellish concentration, they want that the firsts to know of our return to the culinary world, to be poor children of High School - Erina and Souma smiled and looked at each other with fire in his eyes - those poor children would have to meet the God's tongue, and Indra, the God of War -

So much for all, thanks for reading, although this can stay in a One-Shot but with enough ideas I should be able to do a history of at least 5 chapters, I look forward to your comments and recommendations, I hope you have enjoyed reading it as the way I enjoyed to write it.

This is a Translation for the one-shot, that I recently published, I read the translation that google do, and I think it lose a lot of the things I want to describe, so I made the thing I think is a properly translation of my history, maybe it's still wrong, maybe after the revision and correction I made.


End file.
